Once a Starlight, now the Moonlight
by Stars to Ami
Summary: When Annabeth's boyfriend turns out to be a dangerous alpha werewolf of a pack, her world flips. She should run, but she's addicted. Joining the pack, she realises, may be the best and worst thing that's ever happened to her. [percabeth, dark!Percy]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Sooo I NEVER write M-rated stuff. But I sent this to my friend and she was like "hey this would ****be a great M fanfic!" and she sent it back to me with the edits that def made this story an M lol**

**so ay, that's how this story turned into a collab**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Someone broke into Annabeth's apartment.

Annabeth stands on her welcome mat, staring at her door which is slightly ajar. She can hear the sounds of thumping inside and a brief grunt now and then that sends chills up her spine. Maybe it's a fan. Ever since Annabeth started making music two years ago there have been millions of people trying to track down where she lives. Or perhaps she left the door unlocked in the morning, and some skunk is going through her kitchen cupboards for food.

All she wants is to go home and dive into a hot shower. It's the middle of December in New York, and Annabeth has never seen a snow-rain storm this bad before. She's wet, freezing. Her head hurts. Instead of panicking about a break-in, she should be in bed. Annabeth's luck is really crap.

She paces on the mat. Should she go in and confront her fan? Or should she call animal control? God, she prays it's not a thief.

Another grunt sounds from inside, followed by a protest and string of curses. The knots in Annabeth's stomach loosen in relief. She knows that voice. Annabeth pushes open the front door to her penthouse and tracks the voice all the way to her kitchen, dropping her bag on the dining table along the way.

Someone crouches on her kitchen counter, back turned to her. There are boxes of food littering her floor and the refrigerator door hangs open to reveal it's practically empty. On the ground, a plastic, blue IKEA bag is half filled with her groceries. Annabeth kneels to pick up a milk carton from the ground. The milk that was once inside is a puddle on the floor now. She can see where the milk leaked: there are two huge punctures in the cardboard. Annabeth drops the carton.

"I know you're there."

"Percy."

The man on her kitchen counter turns to meet her eyes. He jumps off the counter, landing a safe distance from the milk puddle, and straightens. His dark hair is dishevelled, falling over his sea-green eyes. He stands with his legs apart and shoulders pulled back. Annabeth's stare flickers to the muscles across his stomach that his blue shirt hugs perfectly.

"You could've told me you were coming. I thought someone broke in."

Percy shrugs.

"It's not funny. What is this mess?"

Percy glances at all Annabeth's food on the ground as if he's seeing it for the first time. "I'm a little tight on time."

"Time?" Annabeth trails off. It dawns on her and she stiffens. "You're leaving again? Percy, you just got back from who-knows-where three days ago. You promised me that this time you were going to stay for at least two weeks."

Percy winces. Annabeth has known Percy for two years and she still has no clue where he disappears. He'd be around for three weeks and go off the grid for the next four. She knows he's a werewolf; Annabeth is one herself. Maybe that's primarily why she was enamoured the moment she laid her eyes on him. Her nose told her Percy was a werewolf, and as far as she had known, she was the only werewolf in existence. He's the first other wolf she's ever met.

"They need me," Percy says. He grabs her hand, squeezing it tightly as if it's supposed to make up for his disappearances. "I promise I'll come back soon. It's hard."

Annabeth rips her hand out of his grip. She buries her face in her hands as she makes her way to the couch and slumps onto it. Next to her, the couch dips. She refuses to look at him. "I know where you go, Percy. It's not hard to guess. There's a wolf pack nearby for which you're a member of. Why can't I come? I'm a werewolf too. I thought all the other werewolves on this planet were dead until I met you. Don't you think I want to meet the others?"

"It's not easy. The Alpha doesn't want you to join. I've pitched it to him more times than I can count."

"Percy, my parents were banished from their pack the day I was born. I was raised as a human. I lived among humans for my whole life. When my parents were killed, I had to go on as a human as if there was nothing strange about me. But I want to be among my own kind now. I'm tired of being a lone wolf. Is that too hard for your Alpha to understand?"

There's no sound from Percy. He goes deathly silent and Annabeth wonders if he's still there. She lifts her gaze to meet his. Percy is staring at her intently with those almond eyes she finds so alluring. He comes in closer, practically draping his body over hers before capturing her mouth in his own. Annabeth's breath hitches. She leans into him unconsciously, running her hand down the curve of his neck. Annabeth loves touching his tattoo because it always makes him suck in a breath: two black lines running from the top of his neck down to his collarbones. She thinks it's some sort of sigil for the pack he's not telling her about. Percy breaks the kiss with a squelch. He's so close Annabeth can see his bottom lip glittering with her saliva.

"You can't just kiss me and suddenly everything is okay. If you're so hell-bent to keep me away from your pack, why do you keep coming back?"

Percy doesn't answer this time, either. He puts his mouth on hers again; to distract her, Annabeth thinks. Worse for her, it's working. Her body forgets her drenched clothing for a few minutes. Percy's hands leave trails of warmth. His fingers slide underneath her shirt. Annabeth goes red suddenly, remembering how she took her bra off while driving on her way home. She's wearing a silk top that's too thin. She feels Percy's grazing touch on her hardening nipples and shivers.

Percy smirks into her neck, and Annabeth snaps back into reality.

She pushes him away all of a sudden, and Percy's eyebrows furrow in surprise. Crossing her arms over her chest, she says, "So for the sex, then. You keep coming back for the sex. Why, don't you have any female wolves with your stupid pack with whom you can screw around with?"

"I keep coming back because I love you."

"If you really loved me, you'd take me with you. I'm a werewolf. I don't belong here."

"Who said? You've made a name for yourself. You're earning tons."

Annabeth scoffs. "My publicist, Grover, smells weird. I'm pretty sure he's not completely human. I suppose if there are werewolves, what's stopping from other creatures from popping up around? You don't know how I feel when I'm around him. I take out my lunch of meatballs but all I have in mind is eating Grover. He smells like goat. Please, tell me again, that I belong with humans if I'm thinking about eating my publicist because he smells like goat?"

Percy grins at that. "I never said werewolves were the only creatures. Satyrs live among humans and yeah, they smell real good. Before I leave, we could maybe crash the party at Grover's. Share a little snack."

Annabeth's cheeks feel hot. "We are _not_ eating my publicist."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"Percy, don't get the point? If you walk out that door without me, we're done. I've lived on my own without a pack for this long; I can spend a few more years to find myself a pack to join. I don't need you."

Immediately, Percy goes sober. He doesn't meet her eyes but he pulls himself off her and stands. Annabeth watches with a heavy heart as he goes back into the kitchen to pack whatever food he's taking with him to wherever his pack is. She curls up on the couch. Without his arms around her, she feels the December cold seeping in through every orifice. She shivers as if suddenly remembering she's still wet from the storm outside. Although now, she supposes, the storm isn't the only way she's wet. Annabeth hates how confused Percy makes her feel sometimes. Angry? Or turned on?

Annabeth doesn't move from the couch. A part of her wants to trail Percy to see where he's going but she knows his training will outrun her in the first stretch of the journey. She's spent too long among humans to reach her full potential as a wolf. Percy, on the other hand, has spent his whole life among wolves.

Percy drags the IKEA bag with groceries back into the living room. He lets the straps drop. "I have to go. I can't stay."

"You always have a choice."

He bits his lip. "Not this time. One day, I swear I bring you with me. But I really can't do it right now."

Annabeth gives him a steeling glare. Percy steps in closer, dropping a passionate kiss on her lips one last time. He runs his hands through her blonde curls before turning around and hoisting the bag over his shoulder. His biceps tense with the weight. She watches him walk out the living room doorway. The creak of her front door come through before the raging storm outside echoes through her entrance. It sounds like a thousand drums beating in her head, beating her with a hammer, beating her down till she can't lift her head. Annabeth clenches her hands into fists. She hates this. This is her every time Percy leaves. And like every time, she's left lonely again.

The front door slams shut.

Like every time, despite telling him it's over, she's hopeful he'll return again. It's not just a physical attraction: the toe-curling nights and breathless kisses are a plus to how desperately she's fallen for him. But for how long, Annabeth wonders, will he keep leaving like this?

* * *

**Ok so that wasn't much stuff but we hope you did like that :). Yeah, this will have lots of M-rated scenes and stuff but we're hoping to give it a proper storyline too so you guys stay interested!**

**~Ami and Raina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo characters**

**I'M SORRY I had to take an impromptu trip to tokyo for some residency paperwork but I'm back now (and on school holidays so that means faster updates :) )**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The route from New York all the way to the pack territory is almost a three day, continuous run with no breaks. On the pace Percy is moving at, it's a week long trip.

Percy starts on his way the second he leaves Annabeth's penthouse. Leaving her, there's an emptiness in his stomach that no amount of food can fill. During the journey back home, he downs more than half of the haul in his IKEA bag, then throws the rest of it in the river to avoid anyone from following his trail. He spends his days walking on two feet. When shadows fall under the moonlight, he transforms into a wolf and runs on four legs for hours at end to make up for his slower pace during the day.

Four days later, Percy shows up at a gas station that marks the a little-over-halfway point from the city to his pack territory. It's near three in the morning, and he's in his wolf form, skittering to the entrance of the station and transforming right there by the front door. It's been two days since he threw the IKEA bag away and he's a starved animal.

Percy walks down the aisle, ignoring the cameras tracking his movements. He grabs a bottle of coke on the shelf and brings it up to his mouth. His canines extend in a flash of light and sink into the steel can. With a soft groan, the metal tears and coke spills out onto his dirt-tracked hands; Percy hungrily gulps the liquid down.

"You're late."

Percy tosses the can on the ground and wipes his mouth. His canines retract. "Hey, Jason."

Jason Grace is the alpha of one of the neighbouring packs to Percy's. For a long time, their packs had tension but once Jason and Percy came into power, they made peace. More than peace, even. Jason is the only other alpha who Percy trusts with his life.

Jason is holding a packet of chips in his right hand, bare feet on the ground. He's a strong, tall build with dirty blond hair. His high cheekbones and thin lips are intimidating at first, but his warm blue eyes ruin the ferocious image. Jason opens the packet of chips and offers them to Percy. "I tried contacting you a week ago. It was your beta who told me you snuck off in the middle of the night, telling no one where you went. You were at the city, weren't you?"

Percy nods.

"You went to go see Annabeth again."

This time, Percy winces. "I don't anyone else knowing about Annabeth. Keep it down."

"Don't worry. There's no one else at the gas station. I decided not to bring anyone with me today."

Percy scans the shelves stocked with food. "It's one of our better secret meet up places, right? I didn't like the last one."

"Yeah. The lighthouse almost always had humans lurking here and there. But this one… we've been using it for a year and not a single soul who we don't tell know we're here." Jason hesitates. "But back to Annabeth, Percy, I don't know how long you're going to try to keep her a secret. It's not working. Might as well give up and bring her back to the pack."

Percy swipes a muffin from the shelf and takes a huge bite out of it. There's a ball in his throat. He doesn't want to talk about Annabeth but Jason already knows everything about her; there's no point hiding it anymore. "She's getting impatient too."

"Oh?"

"She's guessed that I'm part of a pack and that's where I keep disappearing for weeks on end. I was foolish to think I could keep the pack a secret from her forever. To keep her from following me, I keep telling her the alpha of the pack doesn't want outsiders there."

Jason snorts. "Has she guessed that _you're _the alpha of the pack?"

Percy has the audacity to be ashamed. Of course he doesn't want to lie to Annabeth, but he can't have her anywhere near the pack territory. It would cause too many problems for the werewolves who are, truly, wary of outsiders. Most werewolves packs are currently at war, and with new threats coming from every direction, it's the worst time for Annabeth to meet the rest of his pack.

"I can't tell her anything," Percy says. "She's safer far away from the pack."

"You disappear from your pack for weeks at end when you're in the city with Annabeth. Others have started noticing your absences."

"They can't know about Annabeth. I've been good at hiding my tracks."

"But they will one day if you keep leaving us. While you were gone, your beta and I merged our packs together, and I moved almost all the wolf pups in my pack to your territory where the defences are stronger. Do you even know what's happening here, Percy? I know you don't take a phone with you to your trips to the city to keep someone from tracking you, but this is becoming ridiculous."

Percy unclenches his jaw. He slacks. "No. I didn't know you merged our packs together for safety. And it's not like I'm completely unreachable at the city. My beta contacted me a few days ago, telling me that you had set up a meeting with another alpha to try and form a three-way alliance. As soon as I heard, I rushed back."

Jason rolls his eyes. He turns back around, fingers grazing the rows and rows of products on the shelves. "You're lucky I trust you so blindly. If you found someone in your pack who could fuck you that hard, it would be so much easier."

"Well, I don't like the easy way out."

The gas station doors rattle. Percy stiffens, bending to hide his head from poking out over the shelves. His heartbeat quickens as he waits for the person or wolf to come around the corner. Instinctively, he rocks in the position he's crouched in. It can't be the other alpha: that meeting was still an hour later at a different place.

Instead of a human or enemy, Percy spots his beta making their way towards him. Percy breathes out a sign of relief; out of the corner of his eye, Jason stands from behind a tower of canned tuna. Percy's beta halts near the cashier, her kaleidoscope eyes narrowing at him. Percy surges forward to crush her into a hug.

"You came alone?"

His beta, Piper, nods. "You're a mess, Percy."

"I know. Damn it, I know."

"They know, too."

"What?"

"The other alphas. They know you've been disappearing, and some of them have put in extra effort to send werewolves to figure out what you've been up to." Piper lowers her voice, leaving Percy disoriented. "And I'm not sure if your secret is a secret anymore. Jason and I may no longer be the only ones who know about Annabeth."

Both Jason and Piper are standing defiant with their eyes bearing through Percy. Percy shakes his head, grabbing a last snack off the shelf and putting it in his mouth whole. He chews slowly and walks towards the front door of the gas station with Jason and Piper closely at his heels. Percy refuses to think about Annabeth anymore. She's in the city; she's untouchable.

What concerns him more right now is this other alpha Jason wants a three-way alliance with.

* * *

**I have some crazzyy news I wanna tell you guys in the next update :D**

**Leave me a review :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo characters**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Grover has been the pinnacle of Annabeth's frustration. It's not who he is that irritates her but rather, what he smells like. Every time she's around him, her nose won't stop twitching. It's gotten worse the last two days. Annabeth wants to transform on the spot and tear into him. It's Percy's fault, she tells herself. Ever since she met Percy, he's bringing her little snacks of goat or rabbit. He's been spoiling her. As a werewolf, she can stand human food most of the time. But these days, the wolf in her goes insane for a wild meat to sink her teeth into.

Grover follows Annabeth all the way through the building hallways. She finally reaches her dressing room and turns to confirm everything he's saying. "I got it. Be ready by eight this evening. We go live at eight-thirty. My glam team will be here in twenty minutes."

"This is the interview of your life," Grover tells her. "Being on the Jupiter show is every musician's dream. And Annabeth, oh, Annabeth, you've made. Now show the world what you're made of. You're the wickedly talented, gorgeous Annabeth Chase. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good," Grover backs away. "Excellent. I will leave you to it now. I don't know if we're going to get the opportunity to talk before you go live. But I will be right there watching the whole thing. You meet my eyes if you need anything or if you're uncomfortable and I'll do some random sign language dance."

Annabeth smiles. Grover is one of her closest work mates. He always has her back. If only he didn't smell so good…

Annabeth gives Grover a small wave before pushing the door of her dressing room and entering. Behind her, the door closes with a soft click and she locks immediately. The room isn't much aside from a dressing table, and a little area with couches and a coffee table. On the table sits a platter of biscuits and finger snacks that she attacks. Annabeth hasn't eaten anything since she left home that morning. She's licking her fingers clean off tartar sauce when her eye catches a shoe box underneath the dressing table.

She pushes the bowl of carrots away and inches towards the shoe box. Annabeth works her fingers around the taped lid and rips it off. A familiar, delicious waft reaches her nose and her eyes widen. In the shoe box, protected with baking paper and ice cubes, is a whole rabbit. Annabeth runs her hand down the back of the furry rabbit. It's dead. A part of her feels sick. Before Percy, she had only tried rabbit once in her whole life. Even Grover's smell didn't bother her back then. But after Percy… her taste buds have been changing.

There's a small note attached to the side of the box.

_Beloved darling Annabeth,_

_I little snack to tell you I'll always be there for you even if you can't see it. I caught it today and delivered it myself._

_From, Percy_

Annabeth's first reaction is surprise. Percy has never called her his _beloved darling_. He hates pet names like that. He's called her _love _once in a while in place of her name, but never anything else. Besides, he's not a romantic. Percy is possessive, sure, but he's never struck Annabeth as the kind of guy to take her hand for romantic walks on the beach.

Her next reaction is her heart melting. Because Percy has been surprising her from the day he met her, and why couldn't he be romantic if he wanted to? Maybe this is meant to make up for walking out on her four days ago with the damned IKEA bag that she bought. Four days ago. Is Percy still in the city? If Percy is in the city, then maybe the pack is located in the city as well.

But if the pack is in the city, why doesn't Percy visit her more often? Why disappear for weeks on end? And why, moon forbid, hasn't Annabeth seen any other werewolves? She's been living in the city for the past twenty-one years. It's not easy to run from how well trained her nose is to picking apart people and werewolves. How else does Percy think she found him?

Annabeth glances at the shoe box with the rabbit. There's a pool of blood collecting at the bottom of the box. The exterior feels soggy in those areas, and Annabeth shudders. Instead of eating the rabbit, she puts the lid back on. She'll take little treats from Percy once in a while. He always drains his catches of blood, and evens lightly grills them knowing her inability to ingest raw meat the way werewolves do, before presenting them to her. Well, usually. He must've have been too busy to drain this rabbit. But when he isn't here, she has to train her taste buds to reject such raw catches. After all, Annabeth still has to live among humans for a while longer. One day, she'll leave everything in hunt for the pack. But today, nor tomorrow, is that day.

Someone knocks on the door. "Annabeth? The door is locked. It's Silena."

Annabeth shoves the shoe box far out of sight and stumbles to her feet to unlock the door.

Silena swings in with her lead assistant, Lacy, following behind. The rest of Annabeth's glam team lingers outside. Silena takes one look at Annabeth and waves the rest of them away. "Lacy and I will handle it today."

Annabeth hugs Silena lightly. "Thank you. I wasn't looking forward to an entire team poking and prodding me."

"You'll still be poked and prodded. But you look nervous. I know how big this interview and performance is for your career, and thought less people around you would help your nerves."

"You read my mind."

Annabeth sits herself on her chair. As Silena and Lacy start on her hair, she catches sight of the shoe box close by. The cardboard is completely wet from the bottom. A waft of fresh blood makes Annabeth wrinkle her nose. She prays they'll be out of the room soon. As a wolf, her nose is far more sensitive than Silena and Lacy. But soon, the smell will be so strong that even Silena and Lacy will be able to smell it.

The thought of giving her a treat is kind, Annabeth curses mentally, but this isn't the right place or time. She expected Percy knew better.

**aoaoaoaoaoaoaoao**

Jupiter is a man of six feet, towering over Annabeth a whole head. He has a small, dark stubble growing on his chin that clashes wildly with his pale skin. Jupiter wears a purple and green shoes with the shiniest dress shoes Annabeth has ever seen. He's got this deep voice that leaves more than a few audience members dazzled. Annabeth has to admit, Jupiter is excellent as his job. His jokes come out flawlessly. He's calm all throughout, especially compared to Annabeth who's playing with her fingers from the second she finishes her performance and sits on the couch next to him.

Jupiter roars her name to the clapping audience. He gives her a grin of pearly whites. "That was an astounding performance. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to hit those high notes."

"Thank you."

The audience raves, and Annabeth gives them a wide smile. She can see her own image in a small television at the side of the stage. She's wearing a long green dress with heels she can't walk in. Her entire body is shining with sequins and glitter. No one can tell the paranoia in her chest that someone will walk into her dressing room and see the rabbit.

Flash another fake smile. Lift a hand to wave again. Thank Jupiter again. Accept yet another forced compliment from him.

"Annabeth, today I wanted to first discuss your new album that came out a month ago. It's reached incredible success and that's an accomplishment that needs to be celebrated." Jupiter waits for the audience to silence. "But this morning, some paparazzi sent in some photos to my production team. Before we jump into talking about your music, I'm curious about a guy in these photos."

Annabeth's jaw drops open seeing the photos come up on the screen behind her. Why wasn't she warned about them beforehand? In the largest photo, she's standing with Percy in front of an ice cream vendor. She's kissing his cheek and he's got the goofiest grin on his face. Annabeth and Percy went out for ice cream a week ago; it was one of the only times Percy let himself loose to smile and laugh without letting the stress show.

"Now," Jupiter wiggles his eyebrows. "Who, dare I say, is that eye-candy of a man?"

Annabeth laughs. "What I'm wondering, Jupiter, is who took that picture. That happened a week ago. Someone has been hogging the pictures for a whole week."

"Questions we'll never know the answer to. But tell me, Annabeth, who is it? Someone I'd know perhaps?"

"I doubt it. He's not active in the entertainment business. He's not even that important to me as harsh as that sounds. We had a fling for two days, had some ice cream, and went out separate ways. It was a mutual separation."

Jupiter clicks in tongue. "I don't know if it's as innocent as you make it. With the number of photos we were sent, there's no way this fling lasted for only two days."

Annabeth's heart drops. "You're kidding."

Jupiter instantly picks up on the hostility in her voice. He shuffles to the next question. "Okay, fling or not, how did you two meet? We're dying to know Annabeth. In this four years of producing music, you've never come out to be in a relationship with anyone."

"No… I tend to keep my private affairs on the down low."

"So there's been more than one private affair?"

Annabeth shifts. "No. He's the only one."

"Your only one," Jupiter winks and the audience goes wild. It sounds so forced Annabeth wonders if there are members of the audience who the Jupiter production team have been paying to cheer.

Annabeth wants to curl into a ball she's so embarrassed. Still she puts on a brilliant smile and says, "Maybe one day I will start posting about him on social media, but I like that his part of my life is private. It makes it more exciting, you know?"

"Oh, I know what you mean!" Jupiter launches into some random story about his love life.

While Jupiter goes on, Annabeth searches the crowd for Grover. She spots him standing behind some curtains, his mouth so wide open someone could put an entire apple in it. Grover's eyes are wide with what isn't surprise. Annabeth squints.

Terror.

Fear is written all over Grover's face. Instantly, Annabeth knows that Grover _knows _Percy. Everyone else on her team is scuttling in surprise and amusement but Grover is downright terrified. He's also probably guessed she's a werewolf too. Fear grips Annabeth's heart and she blinks rapidly to stop the tears from falling down her face. She can't lose Grover. There's five years of friendship between them.

Annabeth turns back to Jupiter who has moved on to a different topic. She keeps her glistening smile plastered on her face until her cheeks hurt. Annabeth goes on giggling and laughing at Jupiter every other line, answering with her own flirty but witty come backs. She keeps glancing at Grover throughout the rest of the interview.

Yeah, there's definitely something wrong.

**aoaoaoaoaoaoaoao**

The show ends in a shower of flattery and applause. Annabeth stands as soon as Jupiter announces the end of the segment, and she follows him backstage while flashing the last smile. Backstage, the crew cheers for another successful show. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth spots Grover running into a hallway. Annabeth lifts the bottom of the dress to hurry after him, but Jupiter grabs her wrist.

"Thank you," Jupiter says with a genuine smile. "You were a natural out there. Once again, congratulations for all your success with the new album. I'd love to have you on my show again sometime. You have real, raw talent."

Annabeth's heart flutters. All her werewolf and Percy life aside, she loves music and loves her job. "It's such an honour to be here."

Jupiter leans in. "On another note, I wasn't kidding when I said someone anonymously sent my production team photos of you. You have a stalker, Annabeth. Our system counted at leat a hundred thousand photos, and that means this stalker has been on you for longer than two days. I suggest you take a look at your security. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this."

"A hundred thousand photos?"

"Around. I was going to send them to your manager but I thought maybe I'd tell you personally since I wasn't sure you wanted your manager to see those photos."

Annabeth's jaw slacks. If the stalker has photos of her transforming into a wolf at home, or even of her and Percy going at it, she's in some deep shit. How is the stalker even getting up to her penthouse? She's on the top floor with no nearby buildings high enough to look into her windows.

"No!" Jupiter's eyes widen. "Don't get the wrong idea. None of the photos are of you at home. It's you outside getting on with daily life."

Annabeth breaths a sign of relief. "Thanks for not sending them to my manager. Can you get rid of them off your system?"

"I'll do that."

Annabeth waves Jupiter goodbye. Before someone else can stop her, she bolts down where she saw Grover disappear. Her heels are killing her feet. From the distance, she spots Grover standing in front of a vending machine, stuffing a dollar bill into the machine.

"Grover!"

Grover squeaks. He drops the dollar bill in his hand and makes a run for it. Annabeth yells out in frustration, swooping down to grab his dollar before chasing him down the hall. Grover trips over his own feet in his dash and lands on the ground.

"Grover, please, I need to talk to you."

"I'm leaving," Grover scowls. He stands and his knees visibly shake. "And I'm never coming back. You lied to me for five years. You… my greatest enemy! What am I to you? A delicious snack?"

Annabeth grabs Grover's collar before he can go off running again. "I'm more human than wolf. You're one of my best friends; I would never imagine ever hurting you. I couldn't tell you I was a werewolf, but in my defence, I had no clue you were a satyr. You smelled funny and that's all I knew until four days ago when I realised satyrs actually exist."

"Yes, keep lying!"

"Grover," Annabeth pleads. She relays the entire story of her parents banished from their pack and how she's never been at a werewolf pack. As she talks, Grover stops struggling against her grip. He's still muttering something inaudible under his breath, but at least he's listening to her.

"So you've never actually been at a werewolf pack?"

"No. I've lived with humans all my life. That's how even though you smelled funny, I never knew what you really were."

Grover blows up. "I _saw _those pictures of Percy Jackson. You can't be with one of the most well-known werewolves ever and expect me to believe you're more human than wolf."

"Wait… well-known? I met Percy two years ago. He's the only other werewolf I've ever, ever seen since my parents died."

"Right. And I have to believe that too. I know how you werewolves work. Without your packs, you guys don't last a minute. Especially with the whole debacle with three wolf packs declaring war on the same day. Don't think I don't know about that! I may not be a werewolf but I keep myself well informed."

"What?"

Grover jabs her shoulder and Annabeth backs away in surprise. He says, "And I know exactly what's in your dressing room. I'm a satyr! My nose is stronger than any other species out there. It takes one whiff and I know exactly what's around me."

"If your nose is so strong, how is it that you've only just figured out I'm a werewolf?"

Grover pauses.

Annabeth smirks. She's finally getting to him. "I can answer that for you. It's because of how long I've been living among humans. It's masked my werewolf scent. Besides, smell is mainly defined by your diet and lifestyle. Since I've been living the lifestyle of humans, I smell more like a human than a werewolf."

"Fine. I'll accept that. But you can't just be parading with wolves like Percy and expect me to remain friends with you. I have to go."

"_Grover_." Annabeth lunges and grabs onto Grover again before he can run away. "Percy left me four days ago to go back to the pack. He never takes me with him. I'm not an idiot. For as long as I can, I'll keep you and Percy apart. But please, I can't lose you as my friend. Don't go."

Grover gives her a look of loathing but Annabeth can see his defence crumbling. "I don't want to meet any of them. Not just Percy. I don't want to see Jason Grace anywhere. Or his sister Thalia. I've heard too much about how she kills in one swipe. It's terrifying. Nor Piper McLean or Nico Di Angelo. They all give me the shiver jivers. That entire pack alliance does."

Annabeth tilts her head. "I don't know any of those werewolves. What do you mean pack alliance?"

"Kind of surprised Percy hasn't told you anything. But I suppose it has to do with the whole declaring war on each other thing happening right now. Ugh, you werewolves are a mess."

"Grover, you're not making any sense to me. What do you mean Percy's a well-known werewolf?"

"He's the alpha of one of the most powerful, and best military werewolf packs. Generations of alphas have turned that pack into a fortress. But of course, now with so many threats coming everywhere, it's hard to tell where the pack's future lies. Last I heard, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson did a pack merge."

"What?"

"Yeah. I have spies everywhere. Do you seriously not know anything?"

Annabeth's throat closes up. Her eyes go blurry with tears instantly. Percy's been lying to her. This whole time. Two years. She gave herself to him completely. She supported him and his strange requests. Annabeth was always there when he showed up at her door, covered in blood and breaking down with the pressure. He doesn't deserve her love. He doesn't deserve the safety she gives him in the privacy of her own home.

"Annabeth?"

She chokes on air. Her heart is tearing itself like a paper shredder. If Percy doesn't want her around, she won't go around. But how long will that take to get used to? Annabeth doubts she can ever go back to life the way it was before Percy.

* * *

**it's exam season... :(**

**leave a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pjo characters**

* * *

Chapter Four

Percy

* * *

Outside the gas station, Jason's car sits hidden by a shroud of light fog. Jason jerks his head towards the car, telling Percy and Piper to wait while he goes to fetch it. As Jason walks away from them, Percy turns his attention to the beef jerky he grabbed fleetingly from inside the gas station. He hates beef jerky, especially the packaged-in-plastic kind. But it's the closest thing to steak that he found in that needs-to-be-stocked gas station. His rumbling stomach fails him, and Percy inhales the jerky like it's his last meal in a hundred years. Next to him, Piper laughs lightly.

"Do you want to grab something else before we leave?" Piper says. Her eyes flicker to closed gates. "How long have you been travelling to get here?"

"A while. I've had to travel mostly on paws and feet since I can't use a car. I'm too scared that someone is going to track the car tracks and the trail to Annabeth. Or the license plate. Or something. It's easier to blend into shadows without a car."

"How long has it been since you slept last?"

Percy bites his lip. He's been sleeping in the forest in his wolf form, but since he left Annabeth's place he hasn't slept more than three hours at a stretch. It's obvious from his dark eye bags and slouched back that he's lethargic and nowhere near his full strength. His hair has bits and pieces of twigs and dirt strung through it. No one needs to remind Percy how dangerous it is to meet a foreign wolf pack with only half his energy. Perception is a werewolf's best weapon. If an alpha doesn't look like they can take on an enemy, what does that say about the pack they lead?

He waves off Piper's question. "Tell me, who is new alpha we're going to meet? Don't you think you and Jason should've waited till I got back to the pack before scheduling the meeting?"

Piper scoffs. "You're in no place to talk. The pack still respects you and follows your lead because you're the alpha, but Jason and I know how much you've been leaving your duties as alpha all for some lonely wolf in the city. I personally think it's best for our pack to follow through with another alliance. When you take control of the pack again and the responsibilities that come with, you can be the one to make that decision."

Percy's shoulders droop.

"We're best friends first, before alpha and beta," Piper reminds him. "I'll be the first to spank your ass back into shape. You need to step up to the plate, Percy."

Percy nods. "I will. And thank you. But seriously, who is this new alpha?"

"The location of their pack territory is so close to the urban city, yet so hidden by trees and moss. As far as our scout's have reported, their defence isn't great, but they do have a handful of strong fighters that we can make use of. Jason has been pretty stubborn about meeting them, though. I keep getting the feeling that he's not telling me something. I tried poking him for more information, maybe even the name of this new alpha, but he didn't budge. I'm still going through with it, though. I trust him blindly."

"I trust him too, but it's a little suspicious that he isn't telling anything more."

Piper shrugs. "I know. But this is Jason. Besides, we're desperate for another alliance considering how many packs have rallied together against us. I suppose it's time to bow our heads lower and accept whatever we're getting."

Percy shudders, unable to shake off the doubt settling over him.

Alliances are a messy operation. First, the alpha and a few select wolves from each pack informally meet somewhere private. If the alphas don't end up at each other's throats, both packs choose a neutral location to, this time, formally sign a peace agreement. But if things go very wrong in the first meeting, a wolf or two wind up dead or injured. So far, Percy's pack only has only one alliance.

Jason pulls up in front of them in his car and waves.

Piper nudges Percy lightly. "Go to the backseat and get some sleep. Jason and I will wake you up."

Percy does exactly that. He wakes up with every bump in the road; the entire route is a thin, terribly maintained road through a thick forest. They're far enough from the city that Percy can trace out constellations in the sky. For a moment, he sees Annabeth next to him. She's bending her neck at an awkward angle to see the stars he's pointing to. The smile on her face is contagious. They tried that once sitting on the rooftop of her penthouse building. The thought of having her here puts an arrow in Percy's chest.

The next thing he's aware of is Piper shaking him awake through a half-open van door. He jerks up on instinct, and his vision is hazy for a good few seconds before it finally clears. Percy pushes the van door to open fully and slips out. Dried leave crunch under his feet, contrasting with the eery silence around them. He takes in the surrounding. It's a parking lot. Jason drove them to a parking lot to meet the foreign pack. There are a few lone cars here and there but otherwise, it's a ghost town.

"Where is the alpha?"

Jason shrugs from where he stands a little way away. His canines are out, the saliva on them glittering in the moonlight.

Piper moves away from Percy, closer to Jason. She puts one hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his chest as Jason gazes on in the distance. He finally turns to her and kisses her forehead gently. Percy waits till Jason and Piper separate before moving to join them.

"Welcome!"

Percy spins around to see a man, a werewolf, walking towards them. There are two black lines running down the length of his neck, and there's a patch of blood smack in the middle of his T-shirt. His hair are pure white, whiter than Jason's blond and whiter than snow. He's clearly the alpha from the way two other werewolves flank him. And that's the weird part. The two werewolves who flank the alpha are heavyweight, buff werewolves. The alpha himself is scrawny, barely five feet tall, and sporting virtually no battle scars. Some of Percy's own fighters are physically stronger than he is, but god forbid if his pack allowed anyone looking so weak to be made alpha.

Piper pricks the back of Percy's elbow. She gives him an expression of utter bewilderment.

"Octavian," Jason says stiffly. He steps forward to meet the new alpha, Octavian.

The name is familiar, but Percy can't put his finger on exactly how.

"I didn't expect you agree to an alliance so soon," Octavian says. "I know that things aren't going very well for your pack right now. You had to seek out shelter in Jackson's pack. If you listened to me when I was willingly giving advice, maybe you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Percy stiffens.

"There's no alliance if you insult us," Jason cuts through. Percy wants to step forward and join in, but he's still racking his brain for how familiar Octavian looks and sounds.

Octavian shrugs. "An alliance doesn't mean we're best friends."

"It means we support and protect each other," Jason says. "We don't have to be best friends, no, but it gives you no excuse to insult us thinking that we won't retaliate."

"Well."

"Well?" Jason snorts. "Octavian, you don't know what it means to be an alpha of a pack. I'm not even sure what werewolves you're calling your pack because all my scouts report that your numbers are dangerously low."

Octavian's eyes flash. "Then your scouts aren't telling you the right information. Unlike you, Jason, my pack isn't cooped up in a single place. They're everywhere. And do you think you're any better of an alpha than I am? I can lead. You can't. That's a fact you're too stubborn to accept. You're a traitor to your own pack."

"Don't test me, Octavian. Drop everything and get in the goddamn car. We're going home and you're going to testify in front of our Elders. They'll be the ones to decide whether I'm the traitor or you are."

"If you do make me testify in front of the Elders, it'll be the first time you've ever hunted down a runaway wolf to try and get them back. It's too late, Jason. Not just for you but for Jackson there too."

Suddenly, Percy remembers. "Octavian. You were a member of Jason's pack. The doctors kept you on hold for psychotic behaviour."

"In that pack, my voice was silenced. I refuse to stay somewhere I can't speak."

Percy glances at Jason. The blond alpha's entire face is red with anger. His hands form fists at his sides, and his shoulders are pulled back in defiance.

Jason snorts, moving closer to Octavian until he's only a foot away. "You were silenced because you were scaring everyone else with nonsense. You told our babies that werewolves from other packs will slash their stomach at night. You told children that outside our pack territory, every werewolf had gone savage for blood. I won't get started on the rest of the fucked up stories you told. All that fake shit you said about serpentine? Half-human, half-snake creatures? What the hell? Do you know how many, _many _younger werewolves you scarred? I had to deal with the aftermath of hundreds believing in make believe snake creatures."

"They're coming," Octavian spit. "Forget the alliance. I hope your enemies lay waste to you and your entire pack. They're fucking angry. They'll peel the skin off your bones in front of all those traumatised children in your pack. I hope it hurts like hell, goddammit."

For a moment, it's silent. Jason's knuckles are white and the vessels in his neck swell. Then, Percy catches the slight flick of Jason's wrist. Percy surges forward to grab Jason, but he's too slow. Jason pulls his arm back and punches Octavian square in the nose. One of the werewolves next to Octavian transforms in a millisecond, and sends Jason toppling to the ground. They freeze, breathing hard. Piper's gasp is barely audible over Percy's beating heart.

Octavian holds his clearly broken nose. Blood drips down from his fingers and lands between his feet on the ground. He spits out blood dribbling into his mouth.

"You shouldn't have made threats," Percy warns. "We may be entering a war, but don't forget that Jason and I together still hold an incredible amount of military power."

"I won't regret anything coming out of my mouth. But if I were you, I'd be more careful about hiding your monthly trips to the city."

Ice forms over Percy's entire body.

"In fact, let's go deeper. If I were you, I'd be far more interested in why Annabeth Chase's parents were banished from your pack in the first place. It was the alpha before you who banished them, wasn't it? Or perhaps it was two alphas ago. The alphas in your pack die so quickly I can never keep track."

Octavian said her name. If Octavian knows, then others must know. Panic seizes Percy. He launches forward. His hands automatically wrap around Octavian's scrawny neck and the impact sends them both sprawling into a tree. Percy sees red, pushing harder and harder.

"Who else knows?" Percy growls. His wrist erupts in pain as one of Octavian's claws digs itself deeper and deeper into his body. "I want names with details of where I can find them."

Octavian attempts a laugh but a gurgling sound comes out instead. "No other werewolf knows."

"You're laughing. Why do you find this funny?"

"Because it is. It's so funny I'll die laughing."

Percy's own claws retract. They sink into Octavian's neck and blood spurts out from the holes. Octavian slumps against the tree, and Percy tears his claws out with a wet, splotchy sound. Octavian's blood flows clean, gushing out of the four holes in his neck and making a pool under his body in the ground. His are wide open, and his mouth in a sickening last smile. Percy's own world is a dizzy mess. His head feels so hot it's almost going to explode like an atomic bomb.

Piper's yell brings Percy back to reality.

The other two, buff werewolves are gone from the scene. Percy barely gives Jason and Piper a second look. He's in a frenzy to get out to the city. All he can see is Annabeth's bloody and battered body lying in her living room. Percy e throws open the car door.

"Percy, don't you dare!"

"I have to leave. I have to see if she's okay," Percy snaps. "You can't stop me."

Piper flinches at his harsh tone. She's kneeling on the ground with Jason curled up in front of her. He doesn't show his face to Percy. Piper goes on, "You're going to leave tens and thousands of your own pack members stranded? You haven't been back in two weeks. Octavian escaped from Jason's pack, how many do you think will escape from our pack if they don't see strong leadership? What happened here has proved we're moving into a war zone. Our pack cannot remain without its alpha."

Percy slumps. "Annabeth…"

"I'll go check on her. I'll run faster than I've ever run before. But you need to promise me that you won't divert your attention away from the pack."

Percy nods immediately. He collapses by the tire of the car, unable to hold out against the pain fluctuating through his whole body. Piper comes closer, pulling back his shirt sleeve to see three awfully deep piercings exactly where Percy's veins are. It's already starting to heal, but he's already lost so much blood it's alarming.

"Bandages," Piper's desperate, cracking voice says. Behind her, Percy can make out Jason's blurry figure standing up. He, too, is injured.

"Take the car," Percy cuts her off. "Please. And please go now. Jason and I will be fine."

"She's not going alone," Jason mutters.

Piper says, "I'll be fine. I held out against the werewolves here, I'll hold against the werewolves there."

Jason gives Piper once last, pleading expression. He deflates.

Before starting the engine, Piper unloads the entire first aid kick they keep in the trunk. Dust curls in the air where she throws it on the ground. Water bottles come out next. Then, the engine whirrs to life and Percy moves away just in time for the wheels to start. Piper pulls out of the parking lot and disappears behind a mesh of trees.

Percy scoots closer to the first aid kit and pulls out a roll of bandages. He carefully wounds it around his wrist to stop the blood loss till his werewolf genes kick in and speed up the healing process. He rips off the excess with his teeth and picks up a clean cloth to wipe off Octavian's blood off from his claws.

"I'm sorry," Jason murmurs. "I didn't tell you Octavian was an old pack member of mine. He ran off three months ago and I've had my scouts looking for him since. Then, he sent a letter requesting an alliance. I thought I could bring him back so he wouldn't go off and join the wolves in our enemy packs."

Percy shakes his head. He looks up to the starlit sky and hope surges through him. "Whatever. I'm more worried about the fact that Annabeth isn't a secret anymore. She's resourceful but she doesn't know the brute force of a well trained werewolf."

"Hey, Percy?"

"What?"

"Has Annabeth ever told you what her parents did to get them banished?"

Percy glares at Jason. "She doesn't know. Don't dare blame it on her."

"How did Octavian know?"

Percy steals a peek at Octavian's slumped body at the tree. Even if Octavian was lying about an alliance, the timing and location of the meeting is fishy. Once again, a cold hand grips Percy. Who knows what's been happening back at the pack while they were here bickering with Octavian over some nonsense alliance? Is this whole set up a diversion? Percy pushes himself off the ground, ignoring the stinging from his wounds, and Jason follows suit.

Piper is right. It's high time Percy return to his pack to take back his role and power. They need their alpha to lead them.

* * *

**i'm sorry :( it's been a stressful last few months but now i want to get back to writing. i'll try updating all my stories (living like this, treasure you wish for) very soon. I can't guarantee when i'll post the new chapters but i hope I don't make you all wait too long**

**could you guys tell me if you like the chapter? it's been a while since i came back to this story so i'm a little worried... i promise the percabeth stuff is coming soon, i just have to set up the story part first :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the pjo characters**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Annabeth hates buttercream. She hates fondant, too. Usually, she doesn't even try to hide her distaste for a cake that has them both. The cake and Annabeth's new downstairs neighbor appear on her doorstep around five in the afternoon. Annabeth is peeling off wallpaper when the doorbell rings. She groans before taking off her latex gloves and hurries to answer.

A man, a little older than she is, stands with a contagious grin and a box in his hands. He has blond hair that cuts off right above his ears, and blue eyes that compliment his tan skin. Annabeth narrows her eyes at his high cheekbones and the small scar on his lip. Is he a male model? Too many people in her building work in the film and fashion industry; it's honestly so boring.

She has to admit, though. He's kind of cute.

"I'm Luke," the man says. "I just moved in downstairs. My family has a tradition that ever time we move somewhere new, we greet our neighbours with some treats as a way to meet them for the first time."

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "Wow, that's so kind of you. I'm Annabeth Chase. Welcome to the neighbourhood, you'll find a lot of strange people in and out of this building. Especially in the gym. Fun tip: there's this guy wearing a red shirt and green glasses who goes to the gym everyday. Avoid him because he _will _drink from your water bottle."

Luke chuckles. "First hand experience?"

"I found out the hard way."

"This is just a slice from a cake I made at home." He shifts from one foot to another, moving to place the box in Annabeth's waiting arms. "I hope you like it. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No. Thank you for this. Are you new to the city, too, or…?" The fondant and buttercream on the cake catch her eye and she internally deflates.

"I've been around for a while," he admits. "I've been working as a model with a few brands here and there. Finally, finally, made the big dream and was able to move into this amazing building."

"That's amazing, which brand?"

Luke shrugs nonchalantly. "I just did one for Gucci. It was so embarrassing standing there as the only novice, has-no-clue-what's-going-on model. All the big modelling names were there."

"At least you got the deal, right? It's a huge step in your career. To be honest, I'm not all that familiar with modelling. I've done it a little here and there but I'm a recording artist so modelling has never been my main job."

Luke goes red. "I know. I love your music. It's a little strange to know that Annabeth freaking Chase is my upstairs neighbour."

Annabeth laughs awkwardly and Luke gives her a similarly uncomfortable smile. She turns to hoist the cake box onto a counter next to her main door. "So it is just you staying here or do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"All alone," Luke admits. He buries his hands in his jean pockets and paces. "Honestly, I've been too focused on my career to really think about having a girlfriend. So, nope, all alone. I mean, I do have three little dogs if they count."

"I love dogs." She doesn't always. The last time she tried to keep a dog, she transferred into her wolf form and the dog fainted out of fear. As long as it's someone else's dog, it's okay. She smells human enough that the dog usually doesn't realise she's part wolf.

"Maybe you can come to my place sometime? To meet my dogs and have some coffee to get to know each other? It'll be nice to make a friend."

"I'd love to come over." Annabeth smiles, genuinely this time.

Annabeth is about to invite him to her place too when her nose fills a root-like, shrub scent. There's traces of blood in the smell and a strange sawdust tang to it. She can't put her finger on exactly what scents make up the smell. Annabeth meets Luke's eyes, stumbling over an agreement to meet him later. Distracted, she tilts her head upwards to suck in more of the smell. Her body tenses and her throat closes. The words leave her throat and she ends up staring at Luke's face, gaping almost imperceptibly.

There's a werewolf nearby. And this werewolf doesn't smell like Percy.

Between her front door and the elevator, there's only three square feet of free space. Her penthouse takes up the entire top floor which means this mystery werewolf she smells is either on the roof where her pool is, or on the floor below which has three different apartments.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?"

Annabeth closes her mouth. A bead of sweat runs down her neck. "I'm so sorry. I…uh, just remembered that I have to record something due within the next hour. It's super urgent and haven't got much time. I have to go."

She doesn't wait to hear Luke's response. Annabeth spins around and slams her front door shut. Golden laurels hanging on the inside of her front door rattle as she locks the door and throws her entire weight on it. Annabeth scans the room desperately. She lunges for a nearby coffee table in an effort to use it to barricade and strengthen her front door.

The doorbell rings.

Annabeth tugs on the coffee table, cursing under her breath. The smell is stronger than ever now and she's panicking. Last week, Jupiter told her she has a stalker. Could it be that the werewolf standing outside her apartment door is her stalker?

The doorbell rings twice more and Annabeth switches positions around the coffee table to push it towards the front door. The longer she can keep the door closed, the more time she has to set up some defence inside. There are cleaning supplies in the bathroom that are full of acids. She can spray the stalker in the face and use the time they're screaming to run to the lift and go downstairs. And frying pans, too. It'll take one hit and the bastard will be out in seconds.

This time, the doorbell rings extensively. "Hey! Annabeth? Are you in there?"

Annabeth throws her weight on the coffee table and it slides across her tile. She rams it against her front door.

"Annabeth! Are you okay? Please answer me or I'm coming in!"

She jumps, grabbing a can of bug spray. What intruder greets her by name, asking if she's okay? Annabeth eyes a window nearby. There's a fire escape through that and she's sure her coffee table can last long time for her to jump out the window and climb at least halfway down the building.

The werewolf outside slams her door and the coffee table bounces.

Or not. Her coffee table will barely hold for a minute.

"Annabeth, my name is Piper McLean. I'm a friend of Percy's. If you don't answer now, I'm going to use force to enter."

Annabeth freezes at Percy's name. She hasn't seen him for two weeks now. "Don't you dare tear down my front door."

The slamming and doorbell ringing stops. "Annabeth? Is that you?"

"I'm going to open the door slowly but I'll warn you now that if you try anything, I'm armed."

There's silence on the other side. Then, "Okay. I'll step away."

Annabeth nudges the coffee table to the side. It takes her longer than a few seconds before she can finally pull open her front door. A girl stands outside, standing at the same height as Annabeth. She has choppy brown hair that's tied in braids using colourful feathers, but large strands of her hair have escaped the ties and dangle freely down her back. The girl's entire body is covered in mud, so much that Annabeth can't even make out what kind of clothes she's wearing.

"Sorry for the mess," the girl, Piper, chirps. She wiggles her fingers and a splat of mud flies off to land on the elevator behind her. "I accidentally tripped and landed in a mud pile just an hour ago and couldn't find anywhere to wash off. Annabeth, right? Have you been attacked by another werewolf?"

Annabeth frowns. "No. How do you know Percy?"

"Forget that. Nothing has attacked you? Absolutely nothing? I can't believe I just drove three days straight to get here just to find out you're completely fine."

"I'm sorry, who the hell are you?" When Piper tries to enter, Annabeth blocks her and says, "You're staying outside. How do you know who I am?"

Piper straightens. "Fine. My name is Piper McLean. I'm the beta of the Epalia werewolf pack."

"Epalia?"

"Formal name. We don't use it often. Percy is a member of my pack and that's how I know him. He and I are close, we grew up as neighbours, and I'm one of the few people who know about your existence. Recently, we ended up a little… argument with a wolf of another pack and they mentioned they knew about you. Percy panicked but the alpha of our pack demanded that he return. So in exchange, I promised that I'd come over here to make sure you're fine."

"That doesn't work. I know Percy is the alpha. He's been lying to me and that only makes me doubt your story as well."

Piper raises an eyebrow. "Okay. I wasn't expecting that but then again, I don't know how long Percy could've gone on lying. Our situation in the werewolf world precarious right now. He wants to keep you out of the mess until it's sorted."

Annabeth hesitates. She's never met another werewolf other than Percy. A part of her wants to blurt out all the questions she has about how life is like for a werewolf part of pack. But it's dangerous. Can she just trust Piper's word blindly?

Maybe she's just being paranoid for no reason.

"Hey," Piper leans forward slightly, shaking her back foot to loosen the dirt stuck on the bottom of her shoe. "As you can see, I'm covered in mud. Can I take a shower here?"

Annabeth stares at Piper. She's got an amused, soft glint in her ever-changing eyes. Even her posture is relaxed rather than defiant like Percy stood when Annabeth first met him. If she could allow Percy into her house with the initial impression he gave her, then Piper is a million times safer. "You can use my shower, yeah."

Piper gives her a blinding grin. "And maybe I can borrow a hoodie or shorts? I don't have any clothes of my own."

"I have a lot of questions. You can borrow my hoodie, shorts, whatever. But you have to promise to answer all my questions. Every single one."

"I'm more than happy to." Piper peels off her mud-stricken sneakers and leaving them outside before stepping in. She moves forward, past Annabeth, to properly take a look around the apartment before turning back to acknowledge Annabeth over her shoulder. "I know it's a little startling that I've dropped in like this."

"You think?"

"But for what's it worth… I've been looking forward to meeting you for a while, Annabeth. I'm happy we're finally meeting."

**aoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao**

Annabeth sits, curled up in a ball, on her window seat as she waits for Piper to finish. The sun is going down and the city skyline looks amazing in the blend of orange and red. She stares on at the scenery, stone faced. She's been on her own since her parents were killed on her sixteenth birthday, but even then, she knew exactly how to blend in with humans. It's the werewolves that confuse and scare her.

Whether or not Piper is trustworthy, one thing is for sure: Annabeth isn't a secret anymore like Percy assured her she was. Others know she's a werewolf and Piper will likely only be the first in a string of visitors. Maybe changing her home address will keep the visitors at bay — at least until they find her again. Annabeth's parents spent her whole life keeping werewolves away from their family. And now, she's joining the exact world her parents scrambled to save her from.

Stupid. One of the two biggest blessing and mistake Annabeth's ever made is entering the music industry. She's doing what she loves but her face is plastered on every billboard in the city. The other blessing and mistake is Percy.

"Hey."

Annabeth turns, standing up swiftly.

Piper gives her a small smile from the hallway. With the mud gone, Piper is wearing one of Annabeth's oversized hoodies that comes down to mid-thigh. Her hair is dark and wet, dripping down into the towel draped around her neck. She's pretty. She's so _human_, unlike Percy whose uptight and intimidating wolf-like traits are sometimes obvious in his human form too.

"You're the second werewolf I've ever seen other than my parents," Annabeth mutters, glancing at the ceiling in embarrassment when Piper raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry."

Piper shrugs. "It's okay. I can't imagine how it's been for you to live here for so long on your own. I wouldn't have been able to survive a week without my pack."

"I'm reaching my peak. I want to be part of a pack so bad it's tearing me from inside."

Piper ruffles her brown hair and hugs the bundled up towel to her chest. "I know. But I'm not exaggerating when I say that it's not the best time to join any pack, let alone Percy and my pack. We're not the only pack around. There are several and over the last couple centuries, banished wolves from these packs have formed their groups. Our previous allies are suddenly siding with the rebel wolves who offered them better deals and they've sworn vengeance against us."

"Why? Were you horrible dictators or something?"

"No. Our previous couple alphas used to be less forgiving and more demanding, yes, but I wouldn't say we were ever dictators. More like a military leader among the packs. We had the power to decide the terms of every peace treaty we negotiated. You know how werewolves aren't the only creatures around, right? As a military pack, we've had more resources than other packs to go out into the world and explore. We're harbouring a lot of centuries-old secrets in scrolls, books, and so on. I guess the other packs are just angry over our secrecy and refusal to hand the knowledge over. And yeah, okay, their lack of power over us in the past is part of the problem too."

Annabeth picks on the hem of her shirt. "You know, this entire rebellion issue you're facing can be easily fixed with peace. There's nothing wrong with sharing knowledge."

"It's not that simple. What is hidden in those scrolls and books cannot, _cannot_, fall into the wrong hands. We are physically unable to meet the demands they've set out for us. It's strange. We've tried negotiating peace but they're so adamant to fight. No one in my pack is able to pinpoint why and what will change their mind."

"You seem quite biased towards your own pack."

"I'm the beta. I've got thousands of werewolves to protect. Of course I'm going to be biased."

"Do you know what secrets are in the scrolls and books?"

Piper purses her lips. "No. Only the alphas and our Elders know. There are rumours among werewolves that the alphas lie and there aren't any such scrolls and books. They say it's all a lie."

"Do you believe the rumours?"

Piper shakes her head and droplets of water fly off her hair. "When Percy was made alpha, he spent an entire week with the Elders learning their secrets and learning how to lead the pack. If he says it's real, then I trust him."

"And the Elders are… the elderly werewolves?"  
Piper smiles lightly. "No, silly. Elders are past alphas that are still alive but past the age where they can lead a military pack like ours. We only have five Elders right now."

Annabeth breaths out forcefully. There's a seed of excitement in her stomach. She's giddy. Percy's never told her so much about the pack just like he never told her he's the alpha. Now hearing about it from Piper helps Annabeth cope with her need to be part of a pack. It still hurts, though. It hurts so much that he clearly can't trust her. It's not like she'll keep asking to join the pack. She wanted the truth but he didn't give her that.

"I have a question, too," Piper says. She sits herself across from Annabeth on the window seat. "I told you there was an incident that prompted me to come here, where a foreign pack alpha claimed to know who you are. And… well… in short, why were your parents banished from our pack?"

"I have no clue. I really don't. My parents did everything to protect me from the werewolf world."

Piper gives her a dubious look. Her eyes change color to a deep blue as she turns to gaze out at the city lights. She puts a finger on the glass, tracing the buildings. "You know, this is the first time in three years that I've been to the city."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Percy keeps finding excuses to come to the city but I'm stuck with the pack all the time."

"Huh."

Piper rolls her eyes. "Really. Of all the guys you could've chosen, you chose Percy."

"It… happened."

"Please. Save me the details. I don't want to hear them."

Annabeth snorts.

"I'm joking. I want to hear every last juicy detail you can tell me. Percy never tells me anything so might as well get it out of you."

"Are you leaving?"

Piper clicks her tongue. "Nope. Maybe sometime later but not anytime in the next couple hours, that's for sure. The threat this other alpha gave was real and dangerous. Then maybe if I leave soon… maybe I can bring you with me. After all, if other werewolves know about you, it might be safer for you stick with us."

Annabeth bites her lip in the rush of triumph. She shuts out the small voice in her head telling her to be careful. She still doesn't know if Piper is completely trustworthy. "That sounds good."

"So, details?"

* * *

**could you guys leave a review saying if you liked it? it just sometimes feels like no one is reading the story lol**


End file.
